


Promises Made

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [5]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishin reaches out to Kou to crush another of the boy's misconceptions.</p><p>Written out of sequence for Saiun Challenge LJ Week 10 prompt: Trust, won 2nd place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made

"'Oh?' Is that all you have to say?" Reishin stared down at Kou who looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

He knew that he was unused to children, but Reishin thought he remembered enough about being a child to think the boy would be more excited about the prospect of visiting the city. He could fondly remember visits to the city tagging along with his beloved Aniue as they visited the shops and enjoyed the games and food at the quarterly festival. He would be so jealous of the time spent with Shou Aniue, he'd sometimes trick Kurou into staying behind, just so he could monopolise his Aniue's time.

Kou, however, reacted as if it was the end of the world. And Reishin knew deep down that this was not natural.

"Kou?"

Reishin gritted his teeth and knelt on one knee to bring himself down to the boy's level. But he was glad that he had done this otherwise he would not have noticed the tears rolling down the boy's face. He immediately understood then that the boy didn't associate a visit to the city in the same way he did.

"Kou? What is it? What are you expecting me to do with you?" Reishin could not help asking this question though he could guess what the answer might be.

"I—I thought—I was useful—I was hoping—you wouldn't think of—of selling me so soon." The boy sobbed softly. "But—I guess—I guess—you don't need me around anymore."

Though he was expecting that answer, Reishin still could not stop himself from reacting strongly at the suggestion. His hands reached out to grip Kou around his arms fiercely. "Never think that. *Never* suggest again that I will rid myself of you, Kou.

"You are mine, and what I consider mine I do not give away nor sell. What I consider *mine,* Kou, I *keep*."

The boy stared stunned at him through his tears. And in his eyes, Reishin could see a tiny spark of hope. But there was still fear dominating those eyes, a lingering doubt which Reishin knew made the boy afraid to believe.

In a move which surprised even him, Reishin flicked free an inner sleeve to gently wipe the tears from Kou's face. "Come, Kou. Yuri has a carriage waiting for us. "

*~*~*

Through their entire visit in the city, Reishin refused to release Kou's hand as they moved from store to store. Yuri noticed of course, but she just smiled as she walked with them and accepted Reishin's wallet to pay for the purchases they made at the shops without making any remarks.

As the hours passed, Kou started to relax, especially when both Reishin and Yuri would share with him sweet meats and treats they'd find at the festive stores. Reishin knew the moment he finally won Kou over when the boy's face lit up to be handed a ring of multi-coloured paper fans on a stick. He reflected belatedly then, that this could possibly be the first frivolous toy Kou had ever been given.

Thereafter, Reishin could feel Kou's tiny hand clinging as fiercely to his. Reishin knew that Kou would never bring up the subject of being sold ever again. But to cement this, he was going to give the boy a proper name.

When they returned to the manor, Reishin would begin his research. Hopefully, he'd be able to find something suitable before the festival was over. Then they could visit the city again for a celebration to firm Kou's position as their recognised son.

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
